A boy who never knew
by fictionman5453
Summary: the woods will never be the same


1

As he laid there looking up at the sky he heard a sound come form behind him. He sat up fast to look around but he saw nothing. Then next he heard the same noise but, it was a cracking of a tree branch this time. Out of no where he saw her the most beautiful girl ever. She was in a tiny woodish looking shirt and a greenish skirt. Has he watched her walk over to him he started to get rock hard. Her black curly hair was shining in the moon light as her prefect long legs moved across the ground like there wasn't anything there. He couldn't imagine what he was seeing. Tommy thought it was a dream but, has the ghostly looking girl walked over to him he didn't care as much. All Tommy could do was lay there as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. As her words flowed in to him he could only hear "My name is Blair I was ruler of these woods before the evil knights of Highcrest invaded our lands. They came so swiftly that our people couldn't hold them off for long. Most of the survivors has hidden them self's deeper in the woods only to be preyed on as time goes on our people don't have much time left would you please help us young boy". All Tommy really saw was her great big rack. Then Tommy said" Ill only help you if you help me I been very lonely these past few days. A man can't get what he wants in these woods if you know what I'm saying ruler of the woods" but little did Tommy know it wasn't a dream at all. Blair looked down at his shirt less body laying on a green sleeping bag. She knew what he wanted because the old king use to ask her for it at random times in the night. Blair then said "ill only do this if you swear on your life in helping save my people" with a smile she waited of him to answer. Tommy wasn't sure what it mean but, he thought it was all a dream so what does he care about his life. As any young man who just wanted sex he said "yes I swear on my mighty life ill save your people". Tommy sat up but before he knew it Blair was on top of him kissing him so sweetly on the lips. Tommy never felt this way before. He warped his strong arms around her placing his hand on her ass. Blair couldn't remember the last time she was with another man but she wanted it now. She stood up pulling him to his feet and holding him above his feet. Tommy knew he was wake and was scared now. He was only a stable boy in the city Sunnyhill. He tried so hard to break her grip but she was so powerful. Blair throw him to the ground like he was a rag doll Tommy tried to run away but she just pull him in closer. Something powerful was taking over Blair she never was with a human before. She loved the power of being strong. Blair said " I'm going to make you inhuman when im done with you Tommy". He couldn't believe she knew his name but he was to scared to care. She jumped on top of him and started to rip his green pants off his body. All Tommy could do was think about what was happening he has heard story's about rapes but he never though he would be. She throw his ripped pants across the field. She smiled has she saw tears in his eyes but Tommy tears soon faded away as she ripped his underpants away and started to lick his rocky hard cock. Tommy couldn't believe what was happening it felt so good he stared to moan. She stared to wrap her long ghostly tongue around his cock and ran the tip of her long tongue to tap his balls lightly. Tommy started to pull her hair has he screamed. She started to suck his cock in to her mouth like no other women has. Tommy started to cry in pain as she bite down on his cock. She looked up with a smile of teeth. She then pulled her tongue in to her mouth and pulled her self on top of him. Blair wanted to be the one in power this time as she was on top of him. She stuck his cock in to her dipping wet pussy. Tommy couldn't hold back any longer he started to cum a little. Blair loved the filling of his warm cream was being pumping in to her cold pussy. She started to bound harder and harder on top of him. She felt it new feelings. She looked down at him and said "once you cum you are to save all my people and if you do not your life will belong to be". As she said these word Tommy discharged his seeds in to her. Tommy then went out like a light ……. To be continued .

**Really hope it was well write I haven't did anything like this in a long time been busy**


End file.
